Fixing the Former Future
by Han'ei Ryuketsu
Summary: Ichigo and Chad are the last after a great battle, when they get into an accident they have the choice to be sent back to the past with one other. Yaoi/FutureLemons/Furry Disclaimer: I will never own Bleach


KenKomaIchi ChadShunJyu HichiZang UryuOrohiUlqur

Chapter One: Back To Heaven

**"HEY KING! Why so low?"** Ichigo didn't feel like responding to his worried Hollow, Chad and he were that last ones left in the entire Shinigami/Vizard force. With exception to the academy students that is, Chad and Ichigo knew each other better than anyone else because of this. They both had lost their lovers and their friends... well more like family with how close everyone got after the war. "Class, today we will be studying Scientific Fiction theories, the Time-Travel theory and the Alternate Dimension theory, does anyone know what these two are? Yes Tatsuki?" "The Time-Travel theory is based around worm-holes, it also ties in with the Alternate-Dimension theory as some Scientists believe that if you traveled back in time you would actually be traveling to an alternate dimension that started later than our own. As such there would be some differences, usually just subtle ones that wouldn't at all affect what had happened in your own time and dimension. They also say that traveling back in time is merely merging your mind with that of your past self," their sensei nodded at her explanation.

Ichigo thought back to the day Tatsuki started to study more, it had been the day she found out her best friend was dead. She stopped working on becoming champion as her goal was to be strong enough to protect Orohime from everything. She was an avid reader now as she called books, "Hypnotic Time-Machines," Because they made you forget the world around you. All of their living friends and they became closer do to the loss of some of their group, they texted each other every day to make sure each was still living. Ichigo sighed, thinking of the living made him think about Kenpachi and Komamura for some reason... maybe because he wished they still were? "Kurosaki, I asked you if you could go back to any point in time where would you go." He sighed looking out the window, "Back to before the accident," the accident was what they referred the war as when in the human world. The class got quiet at his whispered answer, they (the students, the teacher was new) knew of the plane crash that took away many of the new students and two of their own. They were all unsurprised to hear his answer, ever since that time it's like Ichigo had all but given-up on life in general. Many believed that Chad was the life jacket Ichigo wore in the ocean of depression.

The teacher wisely told the class to work on the day's homework, writing an essay on what you would change in the past.

The Shinigami King looked to Ichigo; maybe he could dis-obey his sisters once more, just to set everything right. First he had to talk to the two of them, well today they were spending the night at Yasutora's place. So he'll contact them as they sleep, he hoped his sisters wouldn't be to mad. He smiled grimly, who the fuck was he kidding? As soon as he turns back the clock his sisters will go ape-shit on his ass and imprison him for another 78,000 years, "As long as it's worth it, I kind of don't mind. That last time though, was definitely NOT worth it." He rasped out on nostalgia, "Should I go in my 'RULER OF DEATH!' get-up or my 'Casual-ish Visit' get-up? Itami, Gomon!" The two stopped, thought, and said, "Flip a coin*!" Before getting back to work, he knew there was a reason for him hiring them. Best personal decision he's made in a long time, getting out a coin from his pocket he flipped it. 'Casual-ish Visit' it is.

Chad and Ichigo had finally gotten out of school, the pitying gazes they got still unnerved them. Hopping on their respective motorcycle the two rode to Chad's house on the edge of town, as the world past them by in a blur the two fought to stay focused. It was a losing battle, and before they knew it a semi had ran into them, dislocating and breaking several bones, their necks snapping painlessly from the impact. The last of the group was now down two more friends.

_**-NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA-**_

Itami **REALLY** did not want to do this, their boss was in a good mood and everything, "Um... Ryuketsu-sama," The white-haired man turned and said in a sing-song voice, "YE~S MY DARLING LITTLE PROTEGE~ HOW MAY I HELP YOU!?" He danced around as he said this making Itami even more reluctant to tell him, "Ryuketsu-sama, I am terribly sorry but... Yasutora Sado and Kurosaki Ichigo are deceased." His reaction was total opposite to what she was expecting, "YES HA-HA! THAT MEANS BIG AND LITTLE SIS CAN'T KICK MY ASS FOR FUCKING WITH THE TIME-LINE! YES HA-HA!" Itami slowly inched out of the room; whatever was going down in that head of his was of no concern to her. But she decided to help him out, pulling the two dazed souls to his office she said, "Okay you two, once boss stops manically laughing and making fun of sisters. Go in, sit down, and shut up. The fucker is up to something and I have a feeling you will love it, now I need to get back to work."

Surprisingly Chad spoke first, "What do you think he wants to talk to us about?" Ichigo shrugged, "Maybe he wants us to work for him," behind them a voice said, "Sort of," making them jump from the surprisingly comfy waiting chairs. "What I want to do is fix what I let go wrong, and since my _dear, lovely_ sisters decided to "ground" me to the Underworld I could not go above to help with the war. Luckily my No-Time-Powers parole is up so I can send you and one other to the past before you got your abilities, before Rukia came along. Of course this would not affect your abilities at all as it is of the soul not of the body that you got them and your souls will stay the same. Though you will have to lie low until after the Rukia incident which got everything rolling, oh and the person you choose can be anybody as long as you knew them personally." Ichigo looked at Chad; they stared at each other before saying, "Is Orohime Inuoe with-in the rules?"

The pale man smiled, "Good choice, also when I said lay low. It's because you will remember EVERYTHING! So no jumping you lovers bones as soon as you see them that would be a VERY bad idea. Also, that eye-communication thing is very creepy." **"Never thought I'd see the day you would be called creepy by the god of death, especially how psychotic this one is..." **_"Tell me about it,"_ Ichigo said holding back his laughter from the King of Souls as he worked on bringing Orohime back. He could see Chad shaking with quiet laughter in his peripheral vision, "I-Ichi, C-Chad, my boys!" They turned to see Orohime in all her quirky glory rushing at them with tears in her eyes, Ichigo grabbed her mid-stride and twirled her in the air before hugging her tightly and letting Chad say his hellos. Which was a mid-break-down cry and a tight hug, "We missed you to Hime-chan," Chad said when he let her down. The three just stood together for a moment before group hugging, "Although I am totally and completely happy about this, why did you pick me to go back with you?" Chad responded, "Though, at first, Uryuu was stronger than you we need your healing abilities with how reckless we are, that and we like you better."

She rolled her eyes and gave a friendly swat to his arm, "So when are we going back?" The King cleared his throat, "Um actually right now, so... for warning you will want to kill me later." The three collapsed as pain raced through their veins, it felt like fire, ice, and acid all in one tearing them from the inside out. Then they felt like they were being compressed into a small ball with a spike mallet, with a final scream the world re-wound itself to the day Ichigo helped the little girl ghost with the skateboarders. In class, they all screamed startling their teacher before collapsing scaring everyone. "Mizuiro get some of the boys from the Sumo Club to help pick-up Mr. Yasutora, Tatsuki you carry Ichigo, Mahana carry Orohime. Get them all to the nurse's office! Free period everyone; I want to know what's wrong with my students." Misato-sensei commanded, everyone hardly heard what she said as everyone wondered what happened with the two toughest boys and the sweetest girl in class.

An hour later and the entire school had heard the story, of course there was different versions as all the great telephone games do. Most of the student body was constantly trying to get through to the nurse's office, but the Sumo club was implored to keep everyone out as the Nurse and Isshin, who was called in, worked on the three to see what could have happened. _'Their reitsu? How can this be, yesterday their reitsu was near non-existent. Now it is a high as mine in my prime, Ichigo... what the hell did you do and how did you do it?'_ Orohime started coughing, her body sitting up. After the cough spell ended her eyes opened, coughing started beside her; she turned to both her boys coughing up a storm. Soon they too had their eyes open, as soon as they did they communicated eye to eye, "Are you three okay?" They looked up and saw Isshin, the nurse, and their teacher staring at them. "Why wouldn't we be pops?" Ichigo asked with a genuine-like curiosity, war is good for something, "And why are we in the infirmary?" Chad just 'hmm'ed in agreement, but Orohime started listing things she remembered eating that day, making everyone stare at the small orangette, "Do you think that could have done this?" Everyone thought, _'IT SHOULD HAVE DONE WORSE!' _

Orohime just smiled at everyone idiotically, her fellow time-travelers wondered how her husbands were able to eat her food when it destroyed even Renji's iron stomach. Their respect just went up for them, "One last check-up, if you're fine you two will spend the week with Isshin so he can keep an eye on you." The nurse huffed, kids these days.

Isshin eyed the children, the others may have missed it but he hadn't. The three of them just had to glimpse at each other and twitch ever-so slightly to talk, the three of them were going to answer some questions. By the time the woman was satisfied school was over and the three finally understood why they would never be straight/lesbian. Some women were just, overbearing, extremely overbearing. Like Unohana... that woman was scary. Since Isshin was already there they hopped into his car and talked in code about what they would do, to anyone else it sounded like usual teen-age talk about different music.

A quarter of the way there Isshin decided to take the long-route and asked, "Alright, I want to know how you three got to your spiritual pressure to build-up and are able to do sight-based communication. Ichigo, don't you dare give me that "I don't know goat-face," crap." Ichigo swore silently how in the seven stages of sin and hell did he NOT REMEMBER HIS FATHER IS AN EX-SHINIGAMI-TAICHO! "Can you keep a secret dad?" Isshin looked int the mirror, "The hell you think, Ichigo?" Ah good old Isshin, Ichigo sighed, "We were sent here from the future on the orders(ish) of the King of Shinigami in my time everyone we knew was dead excepting Chad and myself of course," Should he tell him out the accident? Naw, "When we died he approached us and told us that he could send us back-in-time to fix what apparently went wrong, with one other person. We chose Orohime for her unique healing, attack, and guarding abilities, setting aside that we missed our mother figure."

Orohime smiled, "You two are childish as always," they rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment, Isshin laughed, "Well thank you for taking care of my son, this a grand secret? When are you going to show your abilities?" "Yes it's a secret, and we won't show our abilities until the, what we call, Rukia Incident. Then we will have to fight the Rukia War of course but that's another thing," "Rukia?" "You'll find out within this week," Isshin just shook his head and turned down the final road to their house, "Just got to ask on thing, tonight take Yuzu and Karin somewhere. Make up some BS story about why I won't or can't come." "What's going to happen?" The three simultaneously spoke, "Hollow," he 'ahh'ed in understanding.

"Hey goat-face, can I walk the rest of the way home? I just remembered something I need to take care of." Slowing the car down Isshin looked at his son curiously as he began walking in a seemingly random direction. "Speaking of things someone needs to take care of, can you two pretend to be injured?" The two smiled before they slumped into their seats, Isshin could see their spirits slip out of their bodies and out of the car before they ran the direction Ichigo went, "Kids these days."

***Some may think this answer is juvenile, but I always believed that the coin falls the way best for you. Either that or I'm just lucky.**


End file.
